User talk:Ari the Unprecedented
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Swampert rox (Talk) 21:06, July 28, 2010 |} |} Edits Please try to refrain from making so many edits at once (use the Preview button instead), as it both clogs up the recent changes and history pages in addition to being too close to cheating for the achievements. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 00:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Recommendation: For blatant, and especially repeated, vandalism, make your bans more long-lasting, such as one year. Unless, that is, it's very minor, in which case you shouldn't ban them for quite that long.--RandomguY 06:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes.--RandomguY 19:17, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi I was in #cvn-wikia, and noticed you deleted this, with a summary implying that people continue to make it after deletions. I just wanted to tell you that you can protect the page from creation by anyone but sysops, using this, if you didn't already know so. It'd probably save you a bit of work from having to keep deleting it. Sactage Talk 20:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) y o y y u delete Gigas page?Zombiemakr 00:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC)zombiemakr Hallo And The Game. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 21:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Two things. Sign up and please put a link to your user page in your sig. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 02:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) MY Plant! Quicksand was my plant although you provided an almanac entry you did not read the other comments and stole one of my plants please don't do it again it feels like heck.BBE 06:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted For cats' sake, this is not PvZCC Wiki.. The Grand Catlover 19:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Quite That makes a surprising amount of sense. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 02:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Stealer (Not you, this.) This user is steealing my photos and saying that he owns it. BW! Black for the moment, because I don't need both at once. Final team to be Serperior, Eelektross, Seismitoad, Braviary, Chandelure, and Hydreigon. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 17:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) anti profile vandalism Sir, can you help me out please. Some guy is always vandalizing my profile page. he has no account he just uses an IP address 175.138.38.41.I was thinking if you could disable the editing part of my pofile sir. I will greatly appreciate it if you will look into it TheHardinero 06:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Please... Can you please disable the editing of profile pages except for the one that owns the profile. Reason: I am noticing some Wikia Contributors don't really want to help this wiki, But they edit the profiles of people on this wiki like posting bad pictures, erasing all the things, and more. I am just concern of what is happening to others, so can you please do it. :) Zomplant Jelo08:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC)] Black and White Pretty good so far. But your team does seem weak to Fighting types. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 00:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's still not a good idea to have multiple pokemon weak to one type. Also, none of your team is strong against Dragon types; a Garchomp or a Dialga could completely kill everything. (And Cynthia has a perfect IV max EV Garchomp.) [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 22:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) WoW! You are an Admin? Please delete Can somebody delete Cofee Bean because it is misspelled and there is already Coffee Bean and Cofee Bean is a useless page. The page was created by Cofee BAM! Zomplant Jelo 06:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) How? How Did he Stole your picture? From Cofee BAM! How to delete blog posts? Please tell me, I wan't to delete my first blog post. Reason: I did not know that creating welcome page is spamming. Zomplant Jelo 07:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Account I just contacted the main Wikia staff regarding the PVZ Wiki, and they told me to send my request to a PVZ Wiki administrator. I noticed that your last contribution to the Wiki was today, so please contact me when you get the chance, as I'll be available all day. Leave your response on my Talk page. Zombieman1350 Here's an exact copy of the message I sent to Wikia: "I think it would be cool to create an account specifically for the PVZ Wiki made to look like the zombies from the game have their own account. If you accept, I would be more than happy to create this account, as I have studied exactly how the zombies spell certain words." Page Problems One of the pages I'm following, titled Brains, has been wiped clean of all information and replaced with a rather nasty message. While I intend to try to restore it, I cannot do it alone. Please get as much help as you can. Note that I am currently notifying other admins as well. Zombieman1350 19:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Page Problem Update The Brains page has been restored, but it seems there may be other pages that require fixing. Zombieman1350 21:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) URGENT! SSBBFFA is not who he appears to be. He has destroyed dozens of Wikias, ruining articles and pictures and scattering users. You want proof? Go to weirdweegee.wikia.com. You must ban him now before it's too late! My name is Ari as well. O.o Imadoofus 15:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you still active?